Que suerte que no es mi techo
by Hamburgesa-con-queso
Summary: Mi pareja se acerca y besa mi frente. No hay nada que él pueda decir, ambos lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que las acciones son mejor que las palabras, y que un beso lleno de afecto puede curar mi mente rota y perturbada. K2


Le tengo miedo a dormir.

Suena patético ¿verdad?

Pero oye, si fueras yo, lo entenderías y dirías "diablos, este guapo y sensual hombre tiene toda la puta mierda razón"

La cuestión es que no es fácil ser yo, morir y revivir no es la mejor de las experiencias.

Asfixia, un disparo en la cabeza, dicapitacion, atropellamiento, morir ahogado, ser quemado vivo, son unas cuantas maneras de morir de las miles que hay, y soñar con todas ellas es una jodida mierda. Pase la mayoría de mi adolescencia bebiendo y metiéndome mierdas en mi cuerpo, intentando nublar mi mente para ahogar todos esos pensamientos horribles. y tu dirás "vaya que terrible" y quizá te compadezcas de mi, pero eso no es lo peor, no, lo peor es despertar en tu cama sucia, despertar viendo tu techo que ahora es gris y recordar perfectamente que era blanco, ir a la escuela y que las personas que presenciaron una de tus tantas muertes solo te pregunten si viste la estúpida serie de las seis cuando deberían preguntarte si no te quedo algún trauma por la muerte tan atroz que sufriste anoche. Que ellos no recuerden nada pero que tu recuerdes todo.

En fin, odio dormir, es por eso que estoy aquí, como un maldito acosador viendo a Kyle dormir. Viendo como el viento que se filtra por la ventana abierta (ventana que olvide cerrar y que probablemente no cierre hasta que me vaya por que me da flojera levantarme de mi lugar) mece esos rizos rojos que tanto amo pero que él odia, a pesar de que le digo todas las veces que puedo que amo su cabello, él es más terco que una mula y sigue usando ese estúpido gorro verde que no me deja apreciar su cabello. Apuesto que su cabello brilla con la luz del sol, haciendo que su cabello salvaje parezca fuego, y es gracioso como su cuerpo nos dice que él es la persona más cálida que conoceremos. Veo como su pecho sube y baja y no puedo evitar perder (en realidad ni siquiera hago la lucha) contra las enormes ganas que siento de recostarme en el. y al demonio, lo haré, por que quizá muera esta noche y nunca jamás podre volver a escuchar el latir de su corazón. Me recuesto lentamente contra su pecho, solo para sentir su calor, no siempre soy un pervertido, también puedo ser un romántico, no es por jactarme ni quiero parecer arrogante, pero Kyle se saco la lotería conmigo. No pasa ni tres segundos cuando siento que el cuerpo debajo de mi se remueve un poco, no puedo evitar asustarme por que no era mi intención despertarlo, en un vano intento por intentar que vuelva a dormir acaricio su cabello y empiezo a hacer ese típico siseo que hacen las madres para que los bebés dejen de llorar, y mierda, quizá eso no funcione por que kyle evidentemente no es un bebé, en especial por que los bebés no pueden tener sexo en la biblioteca de la escuela, de acuerdo, debo dejar de pensar en eso cuando él puede despertar en cualquier momento. Sus bonitos ojos se abren con pereza y se sienta mientras un gran bostezo escapa de sus labios, probablemente es por que me he colado en su alcoba desde antes de que empezáramos a salir la razón por la que no hay una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro al verme sentado a lado de el (y no, no entraba en su alcoba para tocarlo o hacer cosas que hacen los acosadores) en vez de eso me sonríe y yo lo hago de vuelta. Se mueve un poco para hacerme espacio y se que esa es una invitación muda para que me acueste a su lado, no lo pienso dos veces y lo hago, por que quiero sentirlo cerca y olerlo, ah demonios, quizá si sea un acosador. Hago lo mismo de antes y me recuesto nuevamente en su pecho, esta vez él sube su mano a mi cabeza y empieza acariciar mi cabello con una ternura que me hace estremecer, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo amo y eso es una de las cosas bonitas de kyle, por que puedes amarlo por tantas razones y no por una en especifico, y por él moriría miles de veces sin importarme los traumas que eso me puede causar.

Puedo escuchar su corazón latir en mi oído y para mi es una agradable melodía que me permite olvidar toda mi miseria, por que mientras su corazón siga latiendo me hará el hombre mas feliz de este horrible, asqueroso, vomitivo y cruel mundo. y quizá sea ingenuo de mi parte, pero Karen y Kyle son lo único que necesito para sobrellevar todos mis problemas.

—¿Desde cuando estas aquí?— me susurra quizá para evitar que sus padres vengan hasta su habitación o solo no quiere romper el agradable silencio que se ha formado, pero como es Kyle y la curiosidad es parte de él, no puede evitar preguntar.

— Hace media hora— respondo igualmente en un susurro y acaricio su pecho con la palma de mi mano,y que quede claro que no intento excitarlo, solo que esta es una de las maneras para que mi mano este calentita, lo escucho suspirar y se que es por mis caricias y no por que este molesto por la mentira que acabo de decir.

—Quiero la verdad— me dice, yo sonrío, Dios, amo que me conozca tan bien como para saber que estoy mintiendo sin tener que verme a la cara

—Hace tres horas

El reloj digital que esta en su pequeño mueble de noche marcan las 2:45 y siento un pequeño pinchazo de culpa, mañana es miércoles por la tanto hay escuela y se cuanto él odia dormitar en clases y no prestar atención.

Sus caricias en mi cabello se detienen e inmediatamente después siento sus manos en mis mejillas para que pueda verlo, gracias a Dios he estado ya mucho tiempo en la oscuridad por lo que es fácil ver sus ojos y su rostro.

—¿Que fue esta vez?— pregunta con suavidad. Kyle piensa que si le cuento mis pesadillas ya no las volveré a tener, una de las tantas cosas que odio de mi condición es el hecho de que no importa cuantas veces le diga a mi pelirrojo favorito que muero la mayoría de los días de la semana es que quizá el me crea, pero jamas recordara cuando morí y como paso, aunque eso no es tan malo, conociéndolo probablemente se volvería loco por las formas en las que muero o intentando hallar una posible solución para que deje de morir, eso ultimo sería lindo.

A través de la oscuridad que nos rodea puedo ver sus ojos verdes que me miran con amor y calidez, su mirada me dice que todo estará bien, y le creo —.Soñé que moría ahogado en el lago Stark— se que Kyle no recuerda mis muertes pero eso no evita que pueda decirle como he muerto y que el piense que es se trata de pesadillas, y antes de que pregunten, si, morí ahogado en ese puñetero lago,que se joda Cartman y su estúpida idea de ir a pescar.

Mi pareja se acerca y besa mi frente. No hay nada que él pueda decir, ambos lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que las acciones son mejor que las palabras, y que un beso lleno de afecto puede curar mi mente rota y perturbada. Ninguno habla, yo me acerco de nuevo a su pecho y aspiro su aroma que huele a suavizante de telas y ese peculiar aroma a todos esos libros que lee en la biblioteca, siento unas incontenibles ganas de llorar y de sonreír a la vez, Kyle me hace sentir tantas cosas que creí jamas podría yo sentir, me hace feliz y llámenme marica, pero Kyle es mi vida y mi todo.

Hay algo que olvide decirles, le tengo miedo a dormir si, pero la única manera de dormir en paz es estando en los brazos de alguien que me ama de la misma forma que yo lo amo. Y créanme amigos, no hay nada mas hermoso que el amor correspondido.

— Te amo Kenny, como no tienes idea, no se que haría sin ti. No permitiré que mueras, lo juro.

A pesar de que se que esa es una promesa que romperá probablemente mañana, no puedo evitar sonreír, y desear con todas mis fuerzas que la cumpla. Se que no debería dudar de él, ni siquiera estuvo cuando morí el día de ayer, pero quizá si hubiera estado, él habria impedido que muriera.

—Yo te amo mucho más— digo finalmente sintiendo mis parpados mas pesados conforme esas manos que parecen de ángeles pasan por mi cabello—No me molestaría morir por ti.

Y eso también es gracioso, por que odio morir, pero por el lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

Al final, hay algo bueno de tenerle miedo a dormir, y eso es, que puedo estar en esta cama caliente con la persona que más amo, y despertar por la mañana para poder ver su rostro durmiente, con pecas adornando su nariz, ver sus pestañas largas y rojizas, y ver ese techo de color azul que evidentemente no es el mio y alegrarme por eso.

Se que esto debí ponerlo en el inicio pero me dio flojera: south park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así no me estaría muriendo de hambre.

Escribí este vomitivo fanfic por qué vi ese capítulo en donde los niños pelean (o más bien Kenny) contra el cthulhu y les dice a todos de su inmortalidad y nadie le cree o recuerda :(

En fin, perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía y eso.


End file.
